At the end
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Des années ont passé depuis la bataille qui a opposé Steve et Bucky à Tony Stark, depuis Hydra, depuis la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Et quand Bucky fait un bilan sur sa vie, il s'aperçoit que finalement le négatif pèse bien peu dans la balance comparé au reste. [Stucky]


Bon, alors j'ai écrit ça il y a quelques jours, et puis ce soir j'ai vu Star Wars Rogue One, et... Et je crois que ce film m'a traumatisée. Je ne vais pas spoiler, mais voilà, il est vachement bien et je ne peux que conseiller d'y aller, que ce soit aux fans de la série ou aux néophytes, parce que ce film est parfait !

Bref, ça m'a encouragé à poster, donc voilà ! Bonne lecture, et joyeux Noël !

* * *

Il est allongé dans son lit, le souffle pesant. À ses côtés, il y a une femme. Des mèches grises et blanches strient sa magnifique chevelure brune, et ses yeux sont humides.

Il ne sent plus ses jambes, mais il ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de le lui dire.

Il a quatre-vingt-huit ans. Et encore, ça c'est biologiquement parlant. Parce qu'en vérité, James Buchanan Barnes a atteint il y a quelques semaines son cent-cinquante-septième anniversaire. Et même les expérimentations que Zola a faites sur lui ne le rendent pas immortel. Bucky a vieilli. Mais c'est bien. Tout est pour le mieux. Parce qu'il a vieilli aux côtés de Steve, et ils ont eu une longue vie tranquille et belle. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient subis, ils en avaient le droit, non ?

Bucky ferme les yeux un instant et fait semblant de ne pas voir les larmes qui coulent sur les joues ridées de Wanda. Il a envie de la rassurer, de lui promettre que tout ira bien, mais elle n'est plus l'enfant de vingt ans dont il pouvait prendre soin.

_ Salut tonton Bucky, murmure une voix douce.

Autant pour les réflexes d'assassin, songe Bucky en tournant la tête vers la femme de l'autre côté du lit. Elle lui caresse doucement le visage, et coince derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux trop longs. Bucky ne les a jamais coupés. C'est sa manière de se souvenir de ce qu'il a fait il y a tant d'années.

Et quand il regarde les yeux bruns de sa douce protectrice, il se rappelle de l'enfant à qui il manquait les deux dents de devant, quand elle lui faisait un grand sourire adorable.

Cassie Lang est comme tout le monde. Elle a grandi, vieilli. Maintenant c'est une femme magnifique, digne et juste. Son père l'a bien élevée. Bucky aime à penser qu'il a contribué à son éducation. Ça lui donne l'impression de ne pas avoir fait que du mal dans sa vie. Et quand il est dans ce genre de situations, entre les deux femmes qui ont le plus compté, il se dit qu'il a fait du bon travail. Que peut-être elles sont heureuses en partie grâce à lui. Elles sont la meilleure chose qu'il ait contribué à faire.

_ Tu n'as pas ramené tes petits-enfants ? demande-t-il d'une voix rauque, grave.

Elle secoue la tête.

D'eux tous, les restes de la Team Cap, Cassie est la seule à avoir eu des enfants. Scott, en bon grand-père, leur a appris à haïr Tony Stark et toute personne s'en approchant de près ou de loin.

C'est sans doute par pur esprit de contradiction que la fille unique de Cassie s'est mariée avec la benjamine de Tony. Cassie a eu des enfants tôt. Tony a mis longtemps à se remettre avec Pepper. Et finalement, malgré leur huit ans d'écart, Juliet Lang et Sasha Stark s'étaient mariées, envoyant chier leurs parents, leurs proches et toute personne voulant les en empêcher.

Bucky adore Sasha, sans doute en grande partie parce qu'elle est passionnée par les histoires d'amour – un trait qu'elle tient de sa mère et certainement pas du côté paternel – encore que Howard était comme ça aussi, cela remonte peut-être à plus loin – et qu'elle est capable de passer des heures à écouter Bucky radoter sur ses vieilles histoires avec Steve. Ah et aussi parce qu'elle n'a pas hésité à faire un doigt d'honneur à son père pour l'envoyer se faire voir quand elle a jugé qu'il empiétait trop sur sa vie.

En bref, Sasha Stark-Lang est une femme bien.

Quant à Juliet, elle est sa chouchou depuis qu'elle est née, alors Bucky ne prétend même pas être objectif en ce qui la concerne.

Elles ont adoptés. Deux des triplés sont adorablement turbulents, le troisième est sage comme une image et tout aussi adorable.

C'est dommage qu'ils ne soient pas là, Bucky aurait aimé les voir. Pourtant il ne dit rien et presse la main de Cassie. Wanda renifle un peu, alors il fait l'effort de tendre le bras pour serrer sa main à elle aussi.

Cassie a les larmes aux yeux.

_ Ça va aller, souffle-t-il pour les rassurer. Tout ira bien.

_ Bucky, sanglote Wanda.

À ce moment-là plus que jamais elle ressemble à l'adolescente qu'elle a été il y a tant d'années.

_ Tout ira bien, répète-t-il. Wanda… Tout va bien. C'est normal.

Il est très objectif sur ce qui est en train de lui arriver. C'est arrivé chez tous les autres. Il est juste le plus résistant, une fois de plus. Mais même lui, il a une fin.

Steve est mort il y a quatre ans. Bucky mentirait s'il disait que ça l'a anéanti. Ce n'est pas le cas. Ils ont eu leur vie. Ils ont eu plusieurs chances, et ils ont fini par avoir la vie qu'ils désiraient tant, celle qu'ils méritaient.

Ils ont eu presque cinquante-cinq ans de bonheur, ils ont eu leur dû. Toute bonne chose à une fin.

Steve est mort paisiblement, Bucky à ses côtés. Et avant lui, il y a eu Scott, Clint, Sam… Tony y est passé aussi.

On est tous égaux face à la mort, a dit quelqu'un, et pour une fois c'est presque vrai.

Parce que Bucky se rappellera toujours du docteur Banner, qui n'a pas vieilli. Pas une ride. Il a enterré son meilleur ami, âgé de quatre-vingt-quatre ans, et lui en a toujours trente.

Bucky ne l'envie pas. Au contraire, c'est sa définition de l'enfer sur terre.

C'est dans l'ordre des choses de voir mourir ses parents, et c'est normal de voir mourir ses égaux. Mais Bucky ne pourrait pas supporter de voir mourir ses enfants. Ce serait contre-nature. Voir Wanda dépérir, voir Cassie disparaître… Quant à Juliet, Sasha, ou les triplés, il ne veut même pas y penser.

Bucky aimerait avoir la force de serrer Wanda dans ses bras, de lui rappeler qu'elle n'est pas seule. Même si elle va en avoir l'impression, elle n'est pas seule. Elle a Cassie, elle a la jeune génération pour veiller sur elle.

Mais son corps est fatigué. Son esprit est clair, et il sait qu'il ne survivra pas à la nuit. Ils le savent tous.

Et peut-être que l'esprit de Bucky est fatigué aussi. Son coeur… C'était fatiguant sans Steve. Comme si tout nécessitait plus d'énergie qu'habituellement. Ils ont passé assez de temps séparés. Il est temps qu'ils se retrouvent enfin. Des dernières retrouvailles. Il n'y aura plus jamais de séparation entre eux. Plus après ça.

_ Ne pleure pas, ma belle, supplie Bucky en puisant dans ses dernières forces. Tout ira bien. Je me sens bien…

Elle acquiesce sans y croire, et fait l'effort de sourire. Un dernier sourire qu'il emportera avec lui. Un sourire tremblant, qui ne monte pas jusqu'à ses yeux humides.

_ Tout ira bien, répète-t-elle.

_ Prends ton temps pour me rejoindre, d'accord ? souffle-t-il seulement avant de fermer les yeux, épuisé. Ne te presse pas trop…

C'est comme si son corps l'abandonnait. Bucky ferme les yeux et plonge dans le sommeil. Il sait qu'il ne s'en réveillera pas. Pourtant, un sourire apaisé éclaire le visage du vieil homme.

 _Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Stevie._

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avais envie de changer un peu et de montrer un Bucky apaisé qui accueillait la mort comme une amie après avoir vécu une longue et belle vie. Comme c'est la suite des films, il a vécu son lot de saloperies, mais on peut toujours espérer qu'un jour, il ait le droit à sa vie tranquille avec son amour de toujours, non ?

Bisous, et à samedi pour la suite de Hearts and Minds !


End file.
